Mending Friendships
This is how mending friendships goes in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. Flain and the others looks at the vending machine Flain: This looks good. tried to work but, it's trying so hard, then he pushes it, and then he uses a head to break it, However Jacques and Josee appears Jacques (Total Drama): Excuse us. Josee: The Ice Dancers, Need some Peanut butter Crackers each. insert a coin and the Peanut Butter Crackers drops and Jacques and Josee gets the snacks Josee: Ta-da! is confused Flain: Mal is right. I don't know the first thing about this place. If I'm gonna really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research. Mike: And where exactly would you do that? Flain: This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a... library! went to the Library, Then Alejandro and scott sneaks in Alejandro: Got your phone? Scott: Got yours? Alejandro and Scott: Snickering Mike: What are those two up to? looks at the computer and keyboard Mike: Flain, What are you doing? Flain: So I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come uphere? knocks the keyboard and picks up a computer Madame Gazelle (EG): sigh That's right. put down the computer presses the button Flain: Maybe this place does have magic. and Scott sneaks back playing Scootaloo: video "When you're a younger–" pauses the video Madame Gazelle (EG): Uh, girls, what are you doing? Rebecca Rabbit (EG): We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten. Scootaloo: video "So the three of us will fight the fight..." Madame Gazelle (EG): Groaning No, just... Scootaloo: video "There is nothing–" turns off the music Madame Gazelle (EG): No! The school computers are for research purposes only. Peppa Pig (EG): It's just as well, y'all. Some of the comments about our song were really awful. "Epic fail"... "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?! Rebecca Rabbit (EG): Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh? and her friends run off Flain: Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from... of exertion Records Flain thumping the keyboard Alejandro and Scott: Snickering Flain picks the books and carries lots of books feeling wobbly, but he slipped spilling the books Madame Gazelle (EG): Shhh! Flain: Uh... laughter Records Flain chewing a book Flain spits out a book Flain finds a copying machine, Alejandro Records him presses the button and Makes a copy machine flash, crashing into the books Alejandro: Good job. Later Voice on P.A. system: The library will be closing in five minutes. Flain: yawn gasp I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight! Mike:Way ahead of you. Later made a bed full of books Mike: It's a little cough dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here. Flain: It's perfect, Spike. Vulk: So, how did your research go? Flain: I found this book. It's called a yearbook. It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school. Look. That's The Electroids The Fang Gang, The Cragsters, The Frosticons, Zoey, The Flexers, The Spikels, The Glorp Corp and I'm gonna bet these guys on the far right is The Wiztastics. Zorch: There's a Wiztastics here!? Uh, I mean, uh... interesting photo. Flain: It's interesting because they look like they're friends. Mike: They do look like our friends. But I thought we'd figured that out already. Flain: No, I mean... they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now. Mike: Not so much. Flain: I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it. Mike: I wouldn't put it past him. But he wanted your crown 'cause he's planning on doing something even worse! If you're gonna stop him, you have to focus on making friends here. Can't worry about why these guys aren't friends anymore. Even if they yawning do remind you of your Mixel friends. Flain: You're right, Guys. sigh Eye on the prize. Next morning Azulongmon: P.A. system Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Prince of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard. the Library Flain: Lunk said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Prince of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points. Mike: You made a list? That's so unlike you! scowls Mike Mike: nervously Uh... Please... Continue. Flain: I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here! sigh Okay, Guys. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it. opens the door, as they walk, The Students laughed Tom (Total Drama): Hey, look. laughing Flain: Why is everybody looking at me funny? grabs Flain and takes him to the classroom Flain: Hey! Whoa! What're you...? Why did you...? The Wiztastics and Zoey? measures Flain, Then He find some clothes and finds a green dress Magnifo (EG): Perfect! Puts on Green dress on Flain Magnifo (EG): Oh, yes. This is good! No one will recognize you! Flain: Why wouldn't I wanna be– Mesmo (EG): And we'll need a disguise for your guys, which is too bad. they really is so awesome! Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make them look like a birds instead. Mike: Huh? Flain: Birds? other tribes opens the door and arrived Krader (EG): There you are, Flain. Wizwuz (EG): So much for the disguise. Shuff (EG): We've been lookin' all over for ya! Hoogi (EG): Me too. Zaptor (EG): Me three! I like your new look! Zoey: I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care. Volectro (EG): What?! Flain: Why do you think he doesn't care? Zoey: Why would you want to know? (The other tribes disagree) Flain: No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on? Lunk (EG): Oh, he hasn't seen it yet. Flain: Seen what? (Zaptor uses a Laptop to watch a video) Zaptor (EG): Oh, it's really not that bad. nervously watched a Video of Flain's Unlucky day Mal: video Flain wants to be your Fall Formal Prince. Clip of Flain's Trumping the Keyboard making that big flash Mal: video What does it say about our school if we give someone like this. Clip of Flain's chewing a book, and makes another flash Mal: video such an important honor? was blasted by a Flashing Copying Machine, And makes another flash Flain: Wha... I... Zaptor (EG): I take that back. It's pretty bad! Flain: But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way? Krader (EG) and Lunk (EG): Mmm... Flain: What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this! Flurr (EG): Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you. thunks his head Flurr (EG): You were so nice to stand up for me when Mal was picking on me yesterday. Teslo (EG): If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help! Slumbo (EG): Word of advice? Don't accept his help. He doesn't take anything seriously! Torts (EG): Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me? Zoey: Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Torts! You are no better than he is! Torts (EG): And what is that supposed to mean?! Magnifo (EG): Flain I am happy to offer up my assistance as well. Torts To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer! they argue Krader (EG): Listen to y'all carryin' on! Get over it and move on! Magnifo (EG): You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with The Fang Gang and Duncan? Seismo (EG): He said he'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! He made a liar outta me! That's different! Glomp (EG) and Magnifo (EG): Is not! Shuff (EG): Is too! they continue arguing Flain: STOP! All of you! I wanna show you something. You were friends once. checks out a photo of The Electroids The Fang Gang, The Cragsters, The Frosticons, Zoey, The Flexers, The Spikels, The Glorp Corp and The Wiztastics. Krader (EG): Hmm. The Freshman Fair. Y'all remember? Zaptor (EG): Mm-hmm. Magnfio (EG): Yes. Flain (EG): But something happened. I think that something was Mal. Magnifo (EG): Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Mal had nothing to do with it. Slumbo (EG): He's right. Mal isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers! It was supposed to be a serious event, and Teslo ruined it! Volectro (EG): What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction. You wanted a big party! Flurr (EG): Uh! I never sent you a text! Zaptor (EG): You didn't? Mesmo (EG): You don't think he's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you? Every time my friends, Zoey and I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, we get an e-mail from Zaptor saying he has plenty of volunteers! And then we find out he's done everything himself. Zaptor (EG): I never sent you any e-mails! Shuff (EG): Maybe he's the reason Fang Gang and Duncan didn't show up for my bake sale! Flain : Didn't you ever ask Duncan why he and his friends didn't show up? Krader (EG): Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to him at all after that. Flain: Maybe now would be a good time to start. (Later at the Soccer Field, Duncan kicks a soccer ball and goal into the net, and kicks again, then He hugs Krader] Zoey: They're actually talking! That's a good sign! Teslo (EG): Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good! Krader (EG): Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Gobba, Duncan and their friends here that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Gobba, Duncan and their friends showed up with all the softball team and thought I'd cancelled on them! Duncan (Total Drama): So you're lookin' to dethrone Mal and become Prince of the Fall Formal, huh? (Flain agrees) Duncan (Total Drama): Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one. Flain: What? Duncan (Total Drama): First to five goals wins. (He Kicks a ball into the net and scores) One-zip! does ball kicking, Flain was shaking trying make block it, Then Duncan kicks a ball and scores Duncan - 2 Flain - 0 Flain is ready to kick the ball, However, Duncan also kick the ball and scores the net again Duncan - 3 Flain - 0 is ready to kick the ball and scores into the net, However Duncan steals the ball and kicks into the net Duncan - 4 Flain - 0 Duncan uses knee kick to bounce the ball, Then he hit Flain's face, Then Flain is set to make a goal, However, He slipped and miss the goal, Then Duncan Kicks the ball and Goals into the net Duncan - 5 Flain - 0 wins Flain: Gasping Duncan (Total Drama): That's game! Magnifo (EG): I... really thought you were gonna... pull it off there in the end! nervously Chomly (EG): So what's the plan? How can Duncan, my friends and I help you be prince instead of Mal? Flain: But... I... lost! Duncan (Total Drama): Of course you lost. I'm awesome! But I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Mal. The Fall Formal Prince should be someone with heart and determination. You've proved that you've got 'em both! hugs Flain, As all the Tribes, Mike and Zoey Cheers Alejandro, Scott and Mal Finishing Snapping the Pictures making a genius plan Alejandro and Scott: snickering Mal: With a friend like me, Who's need enemies. (Laughing Evilly) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts